Short range protocols that operate using a physical channel allow for the point to point communication links between nodes. For example, Bluetooth (a short range protocol that operates using a physical channel) allows for communication between nodes in the 2.4 GHz spectrum. Within the physical channel, a physical link is formed between any two devices that transmit packets in either direction between them. In a piconet physical channel there are restrictions on which devices may form a physical link. There is a physical link between each slave and the master. Physical links are not formed directly between the slaves in a piconet. Therefore, in order for slaves to communicate in the piconet, indirect routing of data is needed.
Indirect communication between nodes that use a short range protocol that operates using a physical channel is difficult. There is not a way to exchange information directly between nodes that do not have a physical link. In addition, connection oriented protocol may limit the number of concurrent connections permitted by any node, so that only a certain number of devices may have a physical link at any given time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved routing for devices that use connection oriented protocols. In particular, there is a need for a protocol that is capable of routing data over connection oriented protocols.